onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Yasopp
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Yasopp (ヤソップ, Yasoppu) is the sharpshooter of the Red-Haired Pirates. He is one of Red-Haired Shanks main crewmembers. He is also the father of Usopp and the husband of Banchina. Appearance His appearance is very similar to his son, Usopp, however he does not share the same nose and instead of black hair has blonde hair (both of those were traits of Usopp's mother). Early on in the series his hair was styled similar to Usopp's style, but later appearances show him with it in locks. In addition to that, earlier on, his body was more slim while in his latest appearance, it seems to have become more muscular. His name is written on his headband, while in his latest appearance he has no headband and his name is written on his upper right arm. His appearance may have changed likely due to the passage of time and his own personal experiences. Strangely, even though he is drawn with blond hair in official artwork produced by Oda and in the anime, the manga itself depicts his hair color as black. This is not the only time though Oda has depicted a blond haired character this way; Mr. 4 is also shown with black hair in the manga even though he has blond hair. Personality He shares many personality traits with his son, including being able to encourage the rest of his crew to join in with his fun. He is very proud of his son Usopp, to the point where he would often talk over and over again about his son to Luffy (which led Luffy to recognize Usopp on sight from Yasopp's stories alone). During his time in Luffy's village Yasopp felt close to Luffy, who was the same age as Usopp, because he was separated from his son Usopp. He is almost always seen with Lucky Roo. Abilities and Powers Yasopp is portrayed as a virtually unequaled sharpshooter, capable of shooting the legs off an ant at 100 feet without harming the rest of it. In a filler episode, Daddy Masterson was a skilled sniper of the marines, known as one of the best. However, Yasopp was easily able to defeat him in a duel. Weapons Being a sniper, he carries guns around with him almost all the time. Early on he is seen carrying a flintlock pistol, but later he carries a musket version likely from his strength increase and personal preference. History Romance Dawn Not much is known about Yasopp's past. When Usopp was young, Yasopp left his home (Syrup Village on Gecko Island) to become a pirate, under the insistence of his wife who wanted him to pursue his dreams no matter what. Yasopp then joined the Red-Haired pirates and followed Red-Haired Shanks and his crew to Luffy's village. It was revealed that Yasopp was actually found and recruited by Shanks himself; Shanks appeared on the Island, simply asking for a man named 'Yasopp', and then introducing himself as a pirate. For Shanks to come looking for him, only knowing his name, it is implied that Yasopp must have had a reputation. Since this was 20 years ago, Yasopp met Shanks before Usopp's birth.One Piece Manga - Chapter 0, Shanks knows him by name. While at Fushia Village, Yasopp would often demonstrate his incredible shooting skills to Luffy, as well as tell him stories of his son Usopp. He left the village with the others and sailed back to the Grand Line. Arlong Arc Yasopp is seen again when Mihawk brings news of Luffy's coming, he is having a hangover with the rest of the crew, though, they throw another party. Jaya Arc He is seen with his crew, when Rockstar comes back from Whitebeard's ship. Even then in cold snow, the crew is having a party. Post-Enies Lobby Arc When Shanks decides to visit Whitebeard. He questioned the real reason for Shanks attacking Whitebeard since he had apparently said he wouldn't start a fight. Current Events Upon the Red-Haired pirates arriving at Marineford, he is shown standing alongside Shanks and the rest of his crew Major Battles Filler Battles Yasopp vs. Daddy the Father One Piece anime - Episode 50, Daddy and Yasopp. Early One Piece Yasopp seems to have been the final draft of a headband wearing crew member that appeared in several panels in the original Romance Dawn. Yasopp also has a similar pose in a panel that was reused in the final version, although since the panel was mirrored in the final version Yasopp is on the opposite side to his Romance Dawn V.1 counterpart although his pose itself is not mirrored. Similarly, both he and the Romance Dawn head band wearing member were also aiding for the stocking of supplies when it came to their crew leaving in both stories. Merchandise He was issued alongside his son Usopp in a One Piece Block Figures set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime only, Yasopp revealed in a duel to Daddy the Father that he had been a hopeless father who was unable to do anything for his wife and son. One Piece anime - Episode 50, Daddy and Yasopp. It has been stated by Luigia that Yasopp was a liar when he was young. Translation and Dub Issues He was part of the rewrite used by 4Kids to cut out Laboon during the Laboon arc. The scene he was used for involved the finding of their log pose. In the 4Kids version, the log pose was inside Usopp's pocket which was found when it fell out. Usopp had a "flashback" (the scene of Yasopp saying "I can shoot the antennae off a ant" was used to mouth the words) where he apparently told his wife that Usopp will find it useful when he becomes a pirate. However, while not a major plot hole, there is no indication Yasopp or his wife had any ideas Usopp would be a pirate. In the 4Kids dub, both he and his son Usopp are played by the same voice actor, Jason Griffith. In the original they have different Voice actors. However, it is common practice for an voice actor to portray both parent and child in a show, as seen with Robin and her mother Olvia in the original Japanese version. In the 4Kids dub, his name written on his bandanna is also edited out. Trivia * Yasopp's name has been spelled several different ways. Sometimes it is spelled Yassopp; other times, his name appears as Yaso. References See also Category:Pirates Category:Snipers Category:East Blue Characters Category:Red-Haired Pirates Category:Male Category:Human